


When the Mask Falls and the Crystal Shattered

by mysnowbelle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, some characters might be ooc, takes place after episode 36, then branches off in a different direction from there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysnowbelle/pseuds/mysnowbelle
Summary: "To kill the man who managed to wiggle his way in to my life and become someone I have come to respect and even call a friend or let the woman I once loved die even though the only thing she did wrong was choose me as her boyfriend."These are the things that the "Genius Surgeon" Kagami Hiiro has to choose between. He was presented with these choices but what if his love for his girlfriend out weighs his sense of morality?





	When the Mask Falls and the Crystal Shattered

"I want you to eliminate Ex-Aid with your level 100 powers!" shouted Masamune in his fit of rage. His loss has really crumbled his gentleman persona and left his true psychotic self out.

"You want me to kill the intern?" Hiiro replied with fear in his voice. " I can't do that. I am a doctor! I can't take someone's life." 

"Then allow me to present you with a deal." Masamune's calm demeanor returning as a sly smile crept on his face. "If you don't do as I say, then I'll delete your girlfriend!" He absorbed Saki in to his Bugvisor and presented his hostage to Hiiro.

"He let her go!" He grabbed Masamune's collar but quickly let go as he realized the position he is in.

Watching his employee's defeated expression he fully regained his gentleman facade. "Taddle Legacy, I know you will choose wisely. I will give you 2 days to make your decision and then I will make my own. To prove that you have done it, I need you to retrieve his Gamer Driver. If anyone gets in your way you are authorized to eliminate them too but your main target is Hyper Muteki. I hope to be greeted with good news the next time we meet." Masamune gave Hiiro one final smile and left the basement area back up to the main building.

* * *

 It was late in the day at CR and Emu was sitting at the table deep in thought about the recent events.

_What can we do to save Hiiro-san? I can understand why he is doing this but there has to be another way._

Distracted by his thoughts he failed to notice Kiriya walk in and he took this opportunity to play a little prank on the young intern.

Placing his hands on Emu's shoulders he took joy from seeing him jump from his seat. "Hey Emu! I see that you were tense. I hope you won't hate me for a little joke." He said with a smile. "What is bothering you?"

"Hello Kiriya-san. I'm fine, just trying to think of a way to help Hiiro-san." Emu replied. "I want to find a way to help him and Saki-san, but I don't know how."

"Don't worry Emu. You have managed to find a way even against the worst odds. You will find a way, I know you will." 

The CR phone rang and Emu stood up to answer it. "CR. Yes. Yes. Thank you. Bye."

"I see that you have something to attend to." said Kiriya.

"Yes, a patient is coming down and I have to go."

"Go and help them. That is what you do best right? Also don't let that thing with Cronus bother you. I have an idea and if it works out then we just might solve all of our problems. I'll see you later." With that he disappeared with a flurry of orange pixels to who knows where.

_He is right. I should treat the patient in front of me that needs my help. Just like what Hiiro-san taught me, I should follow his advice._

* * *

"To save Saki, I must do this.' said Hiiro determined. "She deserves a second chance. Then maybe she will find someone who will love her and care for her."

Hiiro started making his way out of the basement of Genm Corp with guilt and determination apparent on his face.

"To give her that second chance, I am willing to give up everything. To save her, I will kill the intern."

 

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a couple years since I wrote a fanfic so I am a bit rusty. I hope that I still have same the creativity as I did before.


End file.
